


If You Love Me Let Me Go

by mrsbillyhargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Guys I'm at that point of the year where my BAND grade is dropping, M/M, ME - Freeform, guess who's still failing lit, im failing lit, read if you wanna cry about the boys, sorry if it's bad, sorry that this is depressing, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbillyhargrove/pseuds/mrsbillyhargrove
Summary: I'm not giving a summary cause I don't wanna spoil.So read and find out what this is.How depressing is it?On a scale of 1-10It's a fucking 127





	If You Love Me Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I wrote this when I was super depressed because as some of you might have picked up, I have depression. However, I can still be a happy person and write happy fics. This is just one of my darker ones.  
> Anyway y'all know the drill.
> 
> 1.if you like, leave kudos or comment  
> 2.if you don't, leave a comment on what i can do better  
> 3\. GUYS IM STILL FAILING LIT SEND HELP AND COMMENT ON TIPS TO WRITE AN ESSAY
> 
> anyway I love you all

Steve and Billy were at the the quarry one night when Steve realized that he hadn't ever told Billy that he loved him. 

So he decided to tell him.

"I love you."

Billy shot up from where he was laying his head in Steve's lap.

"What?"

Steve looked at Billy and thought that he probably didn't hear him. So he repeated himself.

"I love you."

Billy went from being confused to being irritated.

"Yeah I heard you Steve, but what the fuck are you talking about?"

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.

"I. Love. You."

Billy looked at him with a blank expression. He didn't say anything for the l o n g e s t time. Steve knew this was NOT a good sign. And he was right. 

"You don't know what you're talking about Harrington."

Billy hadn't called him Harrington since The Night. Steve had fucked up.

"Billy what are you talking about? Of course I know what I'm talking about, I know that I love you. Duh."

Billy went from irritated to fucking mad. He stood up and started walking toward the quarry.

"No you fucking don't! You don't love me, you don't know what you're saying. Just shut the FUCK up. Please."

Steve walked over to Billy and turned him so that he was facing Steve. 

"Are you okay?"

Billy gave him one of his signature Are You Really That Fucking Stupid™ looks.

"No I'm not okay. You can't say that you love me. The last person who said that..... I ended up fucking up their life. I can't do that's to you."

"Billy you're not going to-"

Billy looked up at Steve with wet eyes.

"Yes I am! Steve, I can't do that to you. I just can't. I can't do that to anyone. So please don't tell me you love me."

"Billy I can't promise that-"

"Fine then."

Billy started walking toward the edge of the quarry. He looked down at the water.

"Maybe i would just be better off dead."

"Billy don't say that-"

"You know it's true. I could be out of everyone's life. Make things easier for everyone. Think about it. It wouldn't be a problem if I just died."

"Billy stop-"

"I'm going to jump."

And Billy got ready to jump off the edge. But then Steve grabbed his wrist.

"If you jump I'll jump."

Billy looked down at where their skin made contact then looked back up at Steve. The next words he said broke Steve's heart.

"If you really loved me you'd let me go."

Steve lost it.

"That's the problem Billy. I do really love you."

Steve let go of Billy's wrist.

And Billy jumped.

And Billy died.

Right when Billy jumped, Steve fell to the ground in agony. He had caused this. He had let Billy kill himself. 

Steve thought that he himself should suffer too. 

So Steve jumped after Billy.

And Steve died right along with Billy.


End file.
